ran_sambafandomcom-20200215-history
RAN Online - A Beginner's Guide
This is a beginner's guide to RAN Online, which, if you log in, you will find that it has very little / no tutorial whatsoever. This will cover some basic aspects of the game, and will serve as an overview of the game. In short, this is a written, non-interactive, basic tutorial to RAN Online This is simply a page for the basics and how to carry out various basic tasks. It is not the whole RAN Online wiki. For more detailed information please visit their respective pages wherever linked. This is still a work in progress, so there may still be some broken links - apologies for the inconvenience. Please note that the first quest is inside the building behind you from your starting position. Pressing 'H' in-game will bring up the in-game Help function with LOTS of information (not for the faint of heart). Basic Information RAN Online has a max level cap of 280, and is rather PVP-intensive. The main currency in-game is Ran Gold, which is used to buy from NPCs and learn skills. There are three schools and seven classes. The schools are Phoenix, Mystic Peak and Sacred Gate. The seven classes in RAN are: Archer, Assassin, Brawler, Scientist, Shaman, Swordsman, and Extreme (Unlocked by restarting from level 1 upon reaching level 195 and completing a quest. This class allows equipping two weapon types and switching between them freely.) Upon levelling, a player can distribute 3 stat points into POWer, DEXterity, INTelligence, VITality, or STaMina (this is different to the Extreme class). For more information please refer to the Character page. Basic Controls 1. Movement and Item Movement Move by clicking on the ground with your mouse. Single click moves you to that spot whilst holding down the mouse button will allow you to move continuously. Alternatively, you can click on the map (key M) to move to that location. WASD cannot be used. To move an item around, click it once, then click on the destination. This includes quickslotting potions and hotbarring skills. To link an item in the chat, use Ctrl + right click. 2. Target Selection and Attacking To select a target, click it. This causes its HP bar to zoom in. The mob with the zoomed-in HP bar will then act as the centre for range calculation (so be careful if there is another mob between you and the target). The enemies’ movements are rather slow, but RAN Online’s whole scale is a lot smaller than perhaps some of the other MMORPGs which you may be used to. To attack a target, either use a skill using a hotkey, or right-click the target to commence auto-attack. Be careful, as mobs between you and your selected targets will block projectiles (such as arrows and bullets, required by Archers and Scientists respectively). Ranged classes make sure to take this into account when planning various strategies, for example in PvP. 3. Interaction with NPCs To speak with an NPC, first click on the NPC so that its faint overhead arrow and HP bar turn from green to blue, then right-click to engage them in conversation. You will see various dialogue options at the bottom. Along the top (tradable NPCs only) there may be several labelled tabs which are the NPC’s assorted goods, which you can buy for RAN’s local currency, RAN gold (dropped by mobs, given by quests or through selling various things via NPCs). Ctrl-click allows you to quick-buy by bypassing the prompt, and Alt-click previews the item on your character. For each NPC there is also a buy-back list (of course, at a higher price) in case anything is sold accidentally. For more NPC information, including name, location and purpose, please visit the NPC page. 4. Camera Control Move the camera using the arrow keys. Make sure you don’t lose sight of your character behind a building or something. Make sure to always adjust the camera as necessary according to how you move and the environment around you. Alternatively (thanks to `--|-1Black-), you can hold down the Caps Lock key and drag your mouse around. However, this has the tendency of putting everything you say into capital letters. A third method of camera control is to click your mouse wheel and move the mouse. This serves the same function as holding down the Caps Lock key, but may be slightly easier. 5. Map Control To move your character using the map, simply left click on the location you wish to go. To drag the map to focus on various areas, right click and drag as appropriate. Right-clicking on map links, shown as orange squares, will let you view that area map. Hovering over various map icons will give you useful information (more information in the Navigation page). 6. Trading Shift-click on a player to bring up the interaction menu with various optons. The left-most option is trade. In the process of trading, first each side places what they wish to trade into the main area. Then, each player has to "Close" the trade (leftmost button) before finally clicking "Accept".(middle button). To trade gold, simply click on your RAN Gold in your inventory with the trade window open. 7. Applying Skill Points To apply skill points, first click the + arrow on the skill you wish to upgrade. Then, when you're happy, click the bottom-right button, which will let you fix that skill. Before the skill is finalised, you may redistribute your points however much you like (by pressing the Reset button on the bottom left). Once you press the Apply button on the bottom right, however, a confirmation with the amount of RAN Gold required will appear (the total cost to learn all the new skills - levelling up skills previously learnt will not cost any more Gold). To confirm your skill choices, press "Confirm". Otherwise, press "Cancel" (the other button) and you may keep adjusting your skill points. You may reset skill points previously distributed by using an Oblivion Potion. Higher ranked potions will also reset your stat points. Common/Useful Shortcut Keys and Combinations Here is a list of skill and combination keys. The aspects in bold may be different to the usual keys that you are used to. LC and RC stand for Left Click and Right Click respectively. A full list of hotkeys can be found in-game by pressing the Esc key and then clicking Shortcut Key. They can also be found on this page: List of RAN Online Hotkeys. There are two different arrangements of hotkeys (A and B). The keys listed are Type B and RAN's default keys. 1. Character Statistics On the top left, there will be a lot of bars displaying your stats. The usual coding applies in that red = HP and blue = MP. The green bar represents your SP, which is also used when you use certain skills. The orange bar is your EXP, and purple bar is your CP. Your CP bar will build up as you hit mobs and will drain completely if you die but will not decrease over time if you do not. CP can be used to cast certain skills (such as the Archer Basic skill Destruction). If it helps, think of CP as an abbreviation for "Combo Points". 2. Skill Hotbars Beneath your status screen going down the screen vertically is a skill hotbar. The hotkeys are 1 to 5, and Q to T. By pressing F1 to F4, you will have access to a total of 4 skill hotbars, meaning that you can switch between your fighting style at ease. You can lock and unlock the skill bars by pressing the padlock key at the bottom of the bar. The skill hotbars can also be minimised using the arrow at the bottom, should you wish to do so. 3. Chat Window This is where you chat with other people. It can be activated using the Enter key. For a list of chat commands, see the Chat Commands section below. 4. Quickslot The quickslots are to potions as hotbars are to skills, used with the keys 6 to 0. 5. Party List The list of party members, when you are in a party, will appear at the location marked 5, and will show the current people in your party, as well as their HP values. The maximum number of people which can be in a party is 8. NB: There used to be the case where the party menu would hide your personal buffs. This has now been fixed as of the patch on 18th. December 2012. 6. Navigation tools The compass will rotate with the map and is useful when you get lost (like all compasses are). Above the compass is your map and coordinates, and below the compass shows your ammo (for applicable classes) and the in-game date and time. 7. Personal Status Effects Your personal status effects(buffs) will appear here. You will lose these if you die. 8. School Status Effects Some certain buffs will be activated if your school triumphs in certain tasks (such as Tyranny). These buffs will appear here, and will still be active should you die. This applies for the Bonus Time Gauge meter as well. 9. Basic Information Bars These are the basic MMORPG information bars you will find, along with their hotkeys, etc. 10. Q Box Mobs will sometimes drop a "Destiny Box" item which gives you a random event. The majority of these will be buffs and effects (but not all). Q-Box buffs will show up here. For more information please visit the Q Box page. 11. Date and Time Date and time in the real world according to your computer. 12. Bonus Time Gauge When this is full (every 20mins), a 10-minute EXP buff will be activated as denoted by "Bonus Time" which will appear in the center of your screen. Chat Commands Chat is activated using the Enter key. Pressing the Tab key will cycle through all of the different chat methods. The quick chat switch commands are: /s – General (not Shouting) /c(lub) /w(hisper) - Names are case sensitive – john smith =/= John smith =/= John Smith. Failure to acknowledge this means the delivery of the PM will fail. /p(arty) /r(eply) - to your last whisper. /u - Ally /y - Shouting /? - List of animations - say the listed in general chat (one at a time) /sit - Lets you sit on the ground. No observed beneficial effects however. /dance - A short 5-second dance. NPC Representation on Maps The default map settings show the NPCs as little head-and-shoulder… portrait-ey… blobby… things, and are colour coded in three ways: -NPCs coloured red with a “?” have a quest for you -NPCs coloured yellow with a “!” are an intermediate step in a quest -NPCs coloured green with a “!” are quest completion NPCs. For more detailed information on map controls please see the Navigation page. Quests Quests are given out by NPCs (as they always are) and may reward you with various useful items, including armour, weapons, rings, etc. Other quests may give skill points or have a time limit. For more information on quests, including quests by map and links to individual quests, please visit Quests page. Equipment Grades and Ranks Equipment is colour-coded to denote rarity, from White, to Blue/Cyan, to Yellow ® and Purple (W), and also comes in various grades and ranks, from D to A. There will also be several blue stats which may be available and these add to the base stats of the particular piece of gear. The green stats are also bonus stats, but these are added separately to the base and blue stats, and the main stat out of the green stats is included in the name of the equipment and is shown as (+) next to the rank. For weapons, the element, if any, will be included. These weapons will have certain effects which have a high (30-40%) chance of activation per hit. For more information please see the Armor and Weapons pages. Enhancing Equipment To enhance your weapons or armour, you will need Coating Oils and Grindstones. There is a maximum enhancement level of 11 (because 10 is just not enough). However, above +4 there will be a rate of failure, a rate of “dehancement” (decrease in enhancement level), and a rate of destruction (extinction), which increases with enhancement level. For more information and enhancement formulae, please see the Enhancement page. PvP PvP in RAN takes place between schools and can be anywhere at all in the RAN universe. There are designated PvP times as denoted by the notification “Indiscriminate PvP between the schools has begun / ended” (it is nearly impossible to miss this notification). For more information please go to the PvP page. What's this...? In RAN Online there is something (slightly shocking and very embarrassing) you can do. I’ll leave that for you to find out… (Hint – it involves moving the camera, and is VERY NSFW). Category:Ran Guides